Only Dreams Will Tell
by buffyoliverwoodsgrl
Summary: The Story of Bionca Witt, Snape's niece and her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enjoy her life as she makes friends and foe with the witches and wizards at Hogwarts that We already know and love. (I didnt create any character becides B
1. Default Chapter

"This year at Hogwarts things are going to be a little different. For the first time ever a 15-Year  
old Muggle has been asked to join Hogwarts. Her name is Bionca and she is to be sorted with   
the first years. Please show her some respect." Mrs. Weasley said very solomley and glared at   
Fred and George.   
  
"What?" They said in unison smirking.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wished her children and Harry the best of luck at school this year and said her  
goodbyes as they boarded the Hogwarts express. Ron and Harry caught up with Hermione and  
began talking in the first empty compartment they could find. Fred and George met with their  
good friend Lee Jordan, and Ginny found a few of her friends from Hogwarts.  
  
On the far end of the Hogwarts Express, Bionca Witt was lugging her large black trunk down   
the hall looking for a compartment to share with herself. There was something about Bionca  
that none of the other students knew. It was the reason she stumbled upon a deal with Albus  
Dumbledore on starting schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But not  
even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could get that information out of her.   
  
Back in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment, as Hermione was showing off her new shiny  
Prefect badge, Ron blurted out, "So did you hear about that Bionca girl?"   
  
Hermione scowled and then began, "Yes. I got the letter didn't you?"   
  
Ron replied, "Yea, we just...lost it. But we did find it again!"   
  
"Yea, right before you left!" Harry added chuckling.   
  
"You notice they never said why she gets to join so late?" Ron asked.  
  
"They said she had an agreement with Dumbledore because she had self taught herself 4 years   
of studies at home." Hermione said.   
  
"But why joinnow? And how'd she know about Hogwarts? She's a Muggle!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"Snape's her uncle." Hermione Spat.   
  
"What?! Snape? Great! Mini-Female Snape!" said Ron falling back in his seat.   
  
"Didn't you listen to anything your mother was telling you guys this morning?" Harry  
asked.   
  
"No." Ron replied.   
  
As Ron, Hermione and Harry continued their conversation about Bionca, there was more going  
on in a lonley compartment at the other end of the train. In compartment 319 Bionca Witt  
sat by the window looking out and worrying beyone control about the Sorting ceremony that   
would take place that evening. She had wavy brown hair that reached her sholders. She was  
tall and had hazel eyes that changed color depending on her mood. Right now they were an   
innocent blue. She leaned back and pulled out her wand. She looked at it for a moment as   
if going to comment on it, and waved it a bit so a streak of silver came out of the tip. The  
silver streak left the room and turned the corner. She had obviousley caught some attention,  
because low and behold in the doorway was Draco Malfoy. 


	2. The Trip

He made his enterance seem quite profound. (At least it was to Bionca anyway.) He slowly  
stepped in the doorway and leaned against it. Bionca who had senced the appearence of another   
turned and smiled warmly.   
  
Malfoy smirked, and then began, "Bionca?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy?" she questioned in return.  
  
"How'd you--" He began, but she cut him off.  
  
"Long story, don't want to talk about it." She smiled and winked.  
  
He walked into the compartment and sat beside her.   
  
"I saw you come on the train and figured you had to be Bionca. You are the only new face...as  
the way of fifth years go. You look nothing like Professor Snape." He stated.  
  
"Uncle Severus is my mom's brother. They have resemblence but I look more like my father."  
She said flipping her hair, she continued, "Uncle Severus and my other uncle are wizards.   
My mother wasn't accepted into Hogwarts, frakly she's 100% Muggle by blood. My grandmother  
on my mom's side is my grandfather's second wife. So my mother wasn't born with an ounce of  
wizard blood." Bionca said.  
  
"Seems a bit complicated." Malfoy began and smirked.  
  
"Yea." Bionca replied, and Malfoy continued.  
  
"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Bionca began. "Slytherin or Gryffindor. Preferably Slytherin."   
She said glancing out the window. "You're in Slytherin arn't you?" She said  
turning her full attention back to Malfoy.   
  
"Indeed I am.." He replied. And before he could get another word in she said, "Another time my dear.  
It's the most complicated story."  
  
"Are you clarvoyant?" He asked with a dumbfound look on his face.  
  
"Clarvoyant?" She said giggling. "Oh, no my dear boy!"  
  
"Alright" Malfoy said turning a little red.  
  
"Uncle Severus taught me a bit of potions work but otherwise I taught myself everything. He dosen't   
like to talk about his students much."   
  
This left Malfoy even more confused. So he simply replied, "The train should be arriving soon I'd   
better get back to my compartment."   
  
"See you in the Great Hall!" She said  
  
As Malfoy stood up he nodded and said goodbye. He stumbled backward at the door, smiled and dissapeared around the   
corner. Bionca giggled and turned back to the window for the remainder of the trip. 


	3. The Sorting Surprise

When they finally arrived Bionca took in a deep breath, swept her cloak on and began the journey  
out to smell the sweet air of wonder and excitement.  
  
When she stepped out of the train she beamed. Her eyes twinkled and she replied, "Wow."  
  
All of a sudden she heard, "Firs' years ovr' here!" It was Hagrid, the Gameskeeper of Hogwarts.  
(Who she had properly been introduced to a week earlier in Diagon Alley.)  
  
"H'llo there Bionca!" He said briskly. She smiled back and looked out at all the students. People  
everywhere were staring and whispering excitedly. "I know how Harry Potter must feel" She mumbled.  
  
When all the first years had been round up Hagrid assigned them all boats. Bionca rode in a boat  
with Hagrid.  
  
"All ready?" he asked her.   
  
She replied, "I've been ready for years."  
  
As they made their way to land, Hagrid led the first years and Bionca to the Enterance Hall where  
they met Professor McGonagall.   
  
"In a moment you will all enter the Great Hall. You will be sorted and be seated with your new   
house. Welcome to Hogwarts." She said.  
  
As the doors opened, in went the first years, followed by Bionca who entered last. Truth be told  
she was scarred stiff, but she looked confident, and that was enough to impress the rest of   
Hogwarts. People stared, they whispered, and they pointed. But none of this bothered Bionca. She  
had been attention hungry for something like this her whole life. And now that it was all coming  
together she appriciated it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore made his speech, including a short moment to explain Bionca's attendance   
this year. She smiled and waved shortly. The Sorting Hat then sung. But Bionca was too excited to  
be paying attention. At the end everyone clapped. And it was time for the Sorting.  
  
One by one the first years were called up. "Doris Crotski." "Robert Dorova" "Zara McLenon."   
Soon Bionca was the only one left.  
  
"Bionca Witt" Professor McGonagall called. The Great Hall went silent as Bionca walked over.  
  
The hat was placed over her head. And suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"I know you know about me and I know about you. So this is going to be difficult." It then continued,  
"Hmmm...You would do brilliantly in Ravenclaw, Or in Hufflepuff, And you would Florish in Slytherin  
or Gryffindor. Any thoughts?"  
  
Bionca finally thought, "Slytherin or Gryffindor. Surprise me."  
  
And the hat called aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" 


	4. the invitation

There was a moment of silence in the Great Hall but then the Gryffindor table errupted   
with cheers. Bionca went to sit in an empty seat beside Hermione Granger.   
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said food of all kinds appeared on what was a moment ago  
empty platters.   
  
As dinner began, the questions that faced Bionca flooded.  
  
"Are you really Snape's niece?" Ron asked.   
  
Bionca nodded and ended up telling the story she had told Malfoy on the train.   
  
Snape walked up to the Gryffindor table, next to where Bionca was sitting and said, "Congradulations.  
I'll see you in potions then?" He said quite surprisingly lightheartedly. She nodded. He patted  
her on the back and walked back to the staff table.  
  
Harry sat there for a minute just starring at Snape and Fred finally said, "She'll be the  
first non-Slytherin Snape favors."   
  
An large eagle owl flew onto Bionca's sholder and gave her the letter it was holding in it's  
beak. She was surprised. (An owl during dinner???)  
  
She opened the letter so no one but she could see it. "Meet me tonight. --Draco" It read.  
  
She quickly pulled a quill out of her pocket and scribbled down on it, "Trophy Room. Midnight.--Bionca"  
  
She sent the letter back with the bird. She turned to Draco as the owl swooped down by him.  
He read the note, smiled and nodded. Bionca did the same. Then turned back to the Gryffindor  
table as the Owl was being taken back to the owlrey.  
  
Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were starring at her as if she were some sort of  
side show attraction.  
  
"What did that note say...?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Bionca said. (Unconvinsingly.)  
  
-*-*-*  
  
After dinner, they went to their dorms. Bionca and Hermione started a conversation while  
the others were in the common room.  
  
"So what's your favorite subject?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Divination's really awsome but I love everything." Bionca replied.  
  
Hermione sighed. Bionca started cracking up.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Bionca replied.  
  
Around 10:00 pm Hermione tripped over a small package at the corner of the room while   
cleaning up a bit.  
  
"It's for you." She said  
  
Bionca opened it. Inside was a note...and an invisability cloak. Both of their eyes were  
bound open.  
  
It was from Malfoy.  
  
Bionca turned to Hermione and said, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Bionca told Hermione about her to be meeting with Malfoy.  
  
"Your insane." Hermione plainly said.   
  
But at midnight, Bionca snuck out denying Hermione's opinion and hoping that she wouldn't   
spoil it. 


	5. Love and Trouble

Bionca made her way to the trophy room as quickly and quietly as she could. When she made it  
in, she heard footsteps close by. She wasn't about to totally disregard Hermione's thoughts  
about Draco, looking at his past. Bionca wasn't totally stupid though. But she slowly and  
quietly walked tward the footsteps. She felt safe under the invisability cloak but suddenly  
she felt as though something was wrong with it. She felt a cool breeze flow by her cheek.  
  
Suddenly a door in the back of the room creeped open and a hand pulled Bionca to the side  
behind one of the large cases and into the darkness. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris came   
through the door with a lantern patrolling no doubt. They passed quickly and didn't notice  
Bionca...or the stranger who pulled her to safety.   
  
When Filch's footsteps had faded away Bionca slowly turned around to the figure that was  
breathing down her neck and quickly whispered, "lumos" as the light flickered, she saw who   
it was...Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Trying to get yourself caught?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry...But how'd you?" She started. But then she looked at herself in one of the trophy's  
and saw her reflection. She was a floating head.  
  
She pulled the cloak off of her and swung it over her arm.   
  
"Thank you for the cloak." She started.   
  
Malfoy smiled and put his arm over her sholder. She smiled back and they pulled the cloak  
over themselves. "Time to do what I was planning to do." Malfoy said.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bionca whispered, putting out her wand.  
  
"The Great Hall." Malfoy replied quietly.  
  
They made there way with as little conversation as possible (so not to get caught.) and very  
quickly. When there, Malfoy locked the door behind them. They took their shoes off because  
footsteps echoed a bit in the empty hall. Malfoy grabbed her hand and brought her over to  
the Slytherin table.  
  
"I should be sitting here not at the Gryffindor table." Bionca said moving her forefinger  
over the table as she kept the other hand interlocked with Malfoy's. He held up his forefinger  
and ran off to the staff table. He picked up 2 candles. And lit them back on the Slytherin  
table.   
  
"Up to doing something mischivious?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Absolutley." Bionca replied.  
  
As soon as that was said Peeves came flying through the wall.   
  
"Good, here we go!" Malfoy said beaming.  
  
Bionca's eyes blew up. She was drowning in power and glory. This was one of these moments  
that proved her to be the niece of her Uncle.  
  
Malfoy, Bionca and Peeves had planned a really awflte prank. When came time for dinner the  
next day, no one would be able to eat the meat. That's right. They created a plan to   
make the meat that would be served solid as a rock. "And why stop there?" --Bionca pointed   
out. Malfoy had really met the girl for him.   
  
After making their dealings Malfoy and Bionca went back to converation. Around 3:00 AM   
Bionca fell backward into Malfoy's lap. They were just laughing over a funny occurance   
that had happened to Malfoy the summer. They were smiling. They were dazed, and they   
seemed to be in love. They're eyes locked.   
  
"Are you tired?" Malfoy asked going to kiss her forehead.  
  
"yea." She replied getting up and taking his hands.  
  
There eyes were locked. They got closer, and closer. And as they were about to kiss...  
Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
They froze. So did he.   
  
"Sorry if I'm... interupting something." Dumbledore said.  
  
Dumbledore being the most incredible man that he is, told them a story of himself caught   
in the same situation when he was a student at Hogwarts and let them off on a warning.   
They promiced not to tell and he promiced not to tell.   
  
So as they left, and the doors closed, Malfoy took Bionca in his arms and kissed her.   
It was long, and it was dreamlike, movie like. And they both enjoyed every moment of it. 


	6. Veela?

The following morning, Bionca and Malfoy couln't help but glare at each other from each of  
their tables in the Great Hall. Smiling and glaring, The other Gryffindors and Slytherins  
figured something was up. Hermione, who already knew was very angry about the matter. She  
thought something was up too. This wasn't like Malfoy. Not at all.   
  
"She's a Gryffindor, AND a Muggle!" She whispered to Ron.  
  
He lifted his eyebrows and nodded starring at her. Hermione couldn't help but notice, that  
so were Fred, George, Harry, and a few other guys at the table. And not in that ordanary  
glare either. They must have seen in her what Malfoy saw in her.  
  
"Do you think she's a Veela?" Hermione asked Harry. She got no responce. Harry was almost  
in a trance. It was usless for her to try to get their attention. So she finished her   
toast, and made her way to Potions early.  
  
Potions that day was with Gryffindor and Slytherin.   
  
When Ron and Harry caught up with Hermione Ron asked, "Why'd you leave so early?"  
  
"No point staying with everyone drooling over, 'Bionca'" She said faking a really excited  
voice.  
  
"She a Veela?" Harry Asked.  
  
"I have no idea, but she seems to be." Hermione replied.  
  
"But she can't be!" Ron exclamed. "Look at her family background!"   
  
"We can always ask Snape." Hermione said. Ron and Harry stared at her.   
  
"Are you like, insane? Does it really mean that much to you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, in fact it does." She replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Than it's your deal." Ron said.  
  
Bionca and Malfoy walked into Potions hand in hand and sat together that day. Hermione  
complained the whole time.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU???" Ron questioned her. "Do you want Malfoy or something?"   
  
"NO! I'm just worried about Bionca!" Hermione replied.  
  
"That's a first for today." Ron mummbled to Harry.  
  
They were to make a sucsessfull shrinking potion. Something that should be very easy, for  
a start. Snape complained bitterly about Harry and Ron's potion, but Hermione and Neville's  
couldn't be more perfect. Snape just looked in and passed over to his niece and Malfoy.  
Who also had a brilliant potion. He poitned this out.  
  
After potion's, Malfoy and Bionca had a few minutes of free time, and so they went walking.  
  
Hermione walked up to Professor Snape once they had left.  
  
"Professor I have a question about your Niece." Hermione said.  
  
"Why don't you ask her." He replied.  
  
"Because I can never get a word in with her." She said in return.  
  
"Well perhaps she hasn't a liking to you." Snape said giving his evil eye.  
  
"Is she a Veela?" Hermione finally asked.  
  
"It is none of your buisness if she was, but for your information she is not." Snape said.  
"So please keep your nose in your own buisness from now on Miss Granger.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked away a bit shocked, and a bit angry.  
  
"Well if she's not Veela, what's up with her?" Harry asked. 


End file.
